No Time to Relax
by thegoatromantic
Summary: Jodi returns to Dione to relax after the incident on Mercury and ends up meeting with Gibbs again. Oh how she loves/hates that man! Jodi/Gibbs


Author's Note: Okay, so I thought Titan Maximum was a pretty awesome show, and I just had to make a Jodi/Gibbs fic because I liked the pairing. (It's too bad it didn't work out for them) Aaaanywho, as you read this fic, please keep in mind that I wrote it at about three in the morning...sooo...it's not going to be beautiful. I'll try to make changes to it when I find time, but here it is now, so read, review, and enjoy it as it is for the time being! (I apologize in advance for any errors you may find)

* * *

Jodi sighed, thinking of the events of the past few days. The attack on Mercury was over and done with, but she still felt as if something was left incomplete, like the Titan Force had forgotten to finish up some small task. She sighed again, realizing that it was not above the Force to forget to do something in a mission, and she chided herself mentally for allowing herself to get caught up in their idiotic antics. She was part of the Force, and if there was anything they forgot to do, then it was as much her fault as anyone else's. She groaned, hanging her head down, and thought about what had happened.

After they had left the crater, it had exploded and burst a hole through the shield around Mercury, causing an explosion of super-hot sun beams to erupt around the planet. By some odd twist of fate, the Titan Force had managed to stop the hole from growing and saved not only Mercury, but the most of the elderly people living on the planet. Of course they had received no medals for their work, and instead they were all billed with the damages done to the planet.

Jodi groaned again, thinking of the huge bill awaiting her at home. She'd have to do so much work to pay it off, and regardless of what kind of a person she was, there was no way she wanted to spend the rest of her life working forever. So naturally, she'd tried convincing them to lessen her portion of the bill, using the fact that she did copious amounts of community service as her excuse for them to lessen the amount of money she had to pay for repairs to the planet, but they told her no, and even threatened to give her a larger portion. She instantly backed off, not wishing to work non-stop for the rest of her life without break, and cursed them silently for being stubborn pigs. She would already have no life trying to pay off the bill as it was, and they were no help to her. As usual.

She thought of Sasha, who had her father pay off her portion for her, and felt anger and jealously stir inside her stomach.

"Damn you, Sasha, you spoiled, conceited bitch." She clenched her hand into a fist and stared up from where she was sitting. She was met with the familiar view of the gushing springs of Dione, and she sighed, feeling stupid for having returned to the purple-skied moon of Saturn.

She felt ridiculous, knowing full well that it was idiotic to return to the place where she had last met Gibbs alone, but she just couldn't help herself. No matter what she told herself, she still wanted Gibbs, and she wanted him bad. The few nights she had spent with him just weren't enough for her; she needed more. Sure, she was upset that he had taped their last rendezvous, but she also couldn't help but be a little thankful that he had taped them because it served as a constant reminder of him. Seeing as how she had no photographs of him, the video was the most she had to remember him by.

Jodi wasn't completely sure why she loved Gibbs. He was an evil, crazy, prick, but she just could not help but find herself attracted to him in nearly every way. She briefly considered the fact that perhaps she loved him because he was everything she was not: powerful, influential, and of course completely evil, but she finally decided that she loved him because she felt as if she could see through him. She imagined that he had an inner good that was just waiting to be unlocked and brought out by her, and her alone, and that everything he had done thus far was only a misguided attempt at...something. Not all of her fantasy was thought out, but enough of it was to satisfy her for the time being. She rested her head in her hands and sighed again, this time for the fact that her life was a complete mess and there was currently nothing she could do about it.

"Life got you down, Jo-jo?"

Jodi whipped her head up and found herself face to stomach with Gibbs, and despite everything, her heart started to beat a little bit faster. She quickly stood up from the bench she was sitting on and readied herself to fight. Regardless of whether or not she was in love with Gibbs, he was in no certain way in love with her and she doubted that he would restrain himself from attacking her if the situation required it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gibbs? You're a wanted man, shouldn't you be hiding somewhere?"

Gibbs clicked his tongue at Jodi and took a few steps toward her. She backed up as he walked toward her and he frowned. "My Jo-jo, don't you trust me?" She cringed, remembering the words he had spoken to her at their last private meeting. She scowled, her attention still focused on him.

"You'll forgive me if I don't." He nodded at her, and continued to approach her.

"Of course I will, Jo-jo. Know why?" She shook her head. "It's because I love you."

Jodi's foot stumbled at his words and she knew he had caught it. Nothing escaped his eye. He was well-trained and knew to watch for details, and she was one-hundred percent sure that her mess-up had not failed to catch his attention. His smirk confirmed the fact for her and she raced to speak before he was able to. If he got the chance to talk first then there was no way that Jodi would be able to resist him. She couldn't give in. Not yet.

"Don't lie to me, Gibbs." He reached out his arms toward her, obviously attempting to gather her up in them, but she stepped to the side, avoiding him. He paused, frowning again, and put one of his hands over his heart.

"Jo-jo, that hurts. How could you say that I don't love you?" Jodi scoffed at him, and for a second she could see anger flare up in his eyes. He extinguished it as quickly as it had appeared and Jodi found herself more on edge. She had to remember that she was dealing with a dangerous criminal, not some average person on the street. She put up more mental defenses for herself and took another step back. He had stopped trying to get closer to her, but she still wanted to be an extra step away from him.

That's a lie, Jodi, she thought to herself, her mental defenses falling instantly as she looked over his well-built form. You want to be closer to him. Much closer. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the dirty thoughts that were appearing, but as much as she tried to get rid of them, the thoughts of Gibbs' body pressed tightly against hers just would not go away and she found herself greatly distracted. Gibbs touched her shoulder, proving how truly distracted she was, and she jumped back, startled, and put her hands up again. She was prepared to fight, but this time Gibbs was close enough to grab her and he did, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body, rendering her helpless.

Jodi squirmed in his grasp and tried to free herself, but he was too strong and she was forced to give up. At this point, she despised him for being better than her, and wished that right now she could be better than him so that she could escape and take control of her life back. She paused, waiting for a change to happen, then tried squirming again. She was met with the same result as last time, and so she gave up again, deciding to wait for his next move. There was no use in expending more energy than she had to, especially because she knew her lame-brained teammates would not be along to save her.

"It hurts when you try to run away from me. Don't I give you enough affection?" Gibbs leaned his face closer to Jodi's, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek, and then he whispered in her ear. "Do I need to pay more attention to you?"

Thoughts of their love-making passed through her mind again and Jodi could feel her face turning red. She felt like an idiot for being affected by his lewd insinuations, but she couldn't help but imagine him, them, acting out the promises he whispered in her ear. The thought of their two bodies, pressed snugly together in a passionate fest of roaming hands and mouths turned Jodi on, and she quickly tried to hide it, hoping that he did not notice how badly she truly wanted him.

"Go to hell, Gibbs." She struggled in his arms again, but it produced the same results as the first few times she had tried and she threw her head against his chest. Her head met with his firm chest and she groaned, deciding that she hated everything in her life.

"Those words are so hurtful, Jo-jo. That's not like you to say them at all. Is something the matter?" He looked down at her yellow ponytail and grinned, knowing full well that he was a large problem for her.

"Everything is the matter, Gibbs, and you know it, you prick." She stared at the ground, refusing to look up at him. Dignifying him with even the tiniest of glances up would inflate his ego and give him complete control of the conversation. She shuddered, knowing what would happen if he gained control, and for a moment she considered letting him have the conversation. At this point, there wasn't much she could lose.

"Tell me all about it, baby." His hand stroked her back in mock-affection and Jodi felt like crying. She had imagined him doing the very same thing in a completely different situation, one where he was not holding her captive as a wanted man, but as her loving, caring boyfriend, and it pained her to have him poke fun at what she desired. She wanted so badly for Gibbs to change sides and laugh, claiming that everything he had done was only a joke, but she knew that it would never happen, mostly because Gibbs was not the type of person to laugh. He was too serious to laugh and have fun.

"There's nothing to tell you, Gibbs, because you know it all. You're the cause of all my problems." He chuckled, and Jodi cringed, knowing that nothing good would come of the situation.

"You give me too much credit. What about Slutty McSlutterson and Egomaniac? Surely they're causing you some anguish. And if not those two then Asspalm's pre-pubescent thumb-sucker should be making you want to tear out your hair."

Not as much as you, Jodi thought, wishing she could just forget about Gibbs. There was no way their relationship would ever work out, ever, and Jodi would never be okay with secret affairs every once in a while. Jodi sighed once again and decided to ignore Gibbs. Perhaps if she just ignored him he would let her go and allow her to finish living her labor-filled life out in peace. Her lack of a response allowed her to stand in silence for a few moments, giving her a brief sense of success, but then he added in his own comments when she refused to respond to him.

"Jo-jo." Gibbs reached up and gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to stare into his eyes. She scanned his scarred face as if she were a starved wolf gazing upon a heard of unwatched sheep, then attempted to look away, ashamed for having such little self-control.

"It's okay, Jo-jo, I know it's hard to ignore me." Jodi frowned, tiring quickly of her situation, and then began to struggle in his arms as he leaned his face down toward hers. Even though he only had her with one arm now, he still managed to keep her in place for long enough so that he could plant a kiss on her lips.

As their two faces made contact, Jodi instantly stilled, captivated by the feeling of having her lips pressed to his once again. Instead of trying to run away from him, she gripped his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go, and she pulled his body closer, wanting to be nearer to him than she currently was. Clothing brushed against clothing, and Jodi mentally cursed the abundance of clothes that were present as she moved her hand up his chest and into his soft brown hair. With all of the clothing in the way she would never be able to run her hands over his bare chest, or to rake her fingernails down his back as he gave her pleasure.

Just as she was getting into the kiss, Gibbs pulled away from her and shoved her back. A ladder came down at his side and he grabbed onto it, giving her a smug look as he did so. Jodi wanted to scream and shout, maybe throw her arms around for being stupid enough to allow herself to be tricked again, but instead she gave Gibbs the most hateful glare she could manage. He shouted down to her as he started to ascend the ladder, which was connected to a ship up in the sky. Claire stuck her tongue out and waved at Jodi.

"Try not to be too upset with me, Jo-jo; we'll meet again soon." She lifted her hand up and waved her middle finger at him as he flew away with Claire at his side. She was immensely upset at the arrogant man right now. How dare he kiss he, tease her, hold her captive, and then just run away like nothing had happened? And see her next time? Jodi laughed, stress bubbling out at every pause. There would definitely not be a 'next time'. Oh how she hated him.


End file.
